


Tree Cemetery

by theblindseeress



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindseeress/pseuds/theblindseeress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dave goes to visit alternia cemetery- which also doubles as a forest<br/>based on http://rainbow-road-to-happiness.tumblr.com/post/34018103326/this-urn-will-turn-you-into-a-tree-after-you-die<br/>its very short ok so</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree Cemetery

In the bright, lovely blue sky, the sun sat like a frog in a pond. A thin wind whisked around, making leaves twirl in the autumn scenery and clouds race. Everything was shaded in reds, oranges, yellows, and browns, all transitioning from their lackluster greens. Everything was cool, as a fall afternoon should be. Below, on the ground, a winding path weaved through the trees. And, upon that path, a young man- possibly 16- walked alone.

==> Become said young man.

You walk along the dirt path, kicking the occasional rock with your dirtied red shoe and crunching the leaves that came across. It just so happens that today- the 10th of November- is a very important day to you. Where you are currently walking is a place called Alternia Cemetary, which doubles as a forest. Under the roots of each tree lies the ashes of someone that was important to someone else. The ashes grew inside and around each tree, making each lost person somewhat alive again. You had to admit, people made some very lovely trees.

==>Wonder why you’re here

As it happens, you damn well know why you’re here. You would just like to stop and smell the roses first, instead of focusing on the situation at hand. However, you can’t help your wandering eyes for long. As you look at the plaques by the base of each tree, you think of what happened today on this date- three years ago.

Three years ago. Those three words meant a lot to you now, but they hadn’t then. Three years ago you were the happiest guy you could be. You sigh, trying to stop your thoughts. You could save it for later, or at least the other half hour it would take to get to the tree you’re looking for. You begin to walk a little faster now.

==> Which tree?

The tree. That tree. The most important tree of them all. That tree was so important there should be a goddamn army base in front of it to protect it. As you walk alone in silence, in solitude, you keep wondering why. Just, why? Why did it have to happen? Why…why to him? You feel like at any moment you could break down. But cool guys don’t break down.

Soon, as the sun has moved more than you feel it should have, you see it. The special tree. The one you haven’t visited since last month. You tried to visit him every month, at most. You owe it to him. He probably would get falsely upset at you, joking that you shouldn’t bother with him. But you know he would have appreciated it.

You sit down in front of the tree, looking at how young it is. Like he was. Your fingers smooth over the plaque, brushing leaves and dirt off of it. “You should be getting the top treatment man, not this dirty shit. Housekeeper comes by every day, waters you, and dusts your plaque.” You’re half talking to yourself, somewhat struggling not to break. You know you will, and you know it would be alright. Except it wasn’t alright. You weren’t alright.

A tear slides down your cheek as you pull a pair of square glasses out of your jacket pocket. “I’ve been keepin’ these bro, but I figured it’s well past the time to hand ‘em back to you.” With a shaky hand, you set them down in front of the stone. You had clung to those, imagining he was still here. That everything was the same as it had been. But it wasn’t.

Because three years ago today, your best friend, your boyfriend, John Egbert, died.


End file.
